


Unexpected

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Unexpected Romance [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Violence, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's at a conference where he runs into Billy, whose on a job.  When Charlie is threatened Don and Ian come running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie enjoyed this time after a conference had wrapped up for a day. His brain was usually alight with new ideas and as much as part of him itched for privacy and a chalk board, the rest of him was glad to have colleagues near who would discuss his new ideas and theories with him just as enthusiastically. He had gladly accepted when he was asked along for a beer at a nearby bar, the chance to experience a little of Philadelphia's night-life a pleasant prospect.  
  
He settled in his chair, taking a long sip of his beer while Meyers and Wong argued heatedly over a particular point and scanning the room. It was the shock of red hair that caught his attention when the door opened. His heart stopped dead in his chest when he realized he recognized the build and the gait as well.  
  
"Billy?" Charlie murmured to himself, unheeded by his colleagues. He quickly decided he must have been imagining things. It had been almost a month since he'd gotten to see Billy, and the absence was wearing on him, that was all. Just last night Billy had called him from Boston and had said he was heading north. There was no way he'd just walked into this particular bar more than an 8-hour drive in the opposite direction.  
  
The crowd thinned suddenly and Charlie could get a good look at the man he thought was Billy, startled to find that it actually _was_ Billy. Their eyes locked and both of them froze.  
  
Charlie sat, torn. He wanted to talk to Billy and ask him what he was doing here miles from where he'd said he'd be. But if he was working he didn't want to distract him or worse, tip off anyone he was trying to bring back.  
  
Billy could read every line of confusion on Charlie's face and he longed to go over to him and explain. He scanned the room again, looking for the contact who said he'd be here, and finally, he spotted him in a dark corner. Giving Charlie just the barest shake of his head, he put his hands in his pockets and crossed directly behind Charlie's chair on the way to his contact.  
  
Charlie tore his gaze away. If Billy was working he couldn't be staring at him. He tried to refocus on the conversation with his friends, but his enthusiasm had vanished. He could feel Billy behind him, and there was a physical ache deep in his gut that made him want to turn around and talk to him, find out what he was doing here. His neck hurt from the effort he was putting in to not even glance in that direction.  
  
After more than an hour, the fight between Meyers and Wong had finally run out of steam, and Charlie's colleagues made to return to the hotel, but Charlie begged off, saying he liked the atmosphere and he wanted to see how the game on the television finished out. They all said goodnight and left Charlie alone. And still, Billy sat behind him.  
  
It was close to an hour and a half before he felt himself jostled and turned to see Billy leaving with an attractive man.  
  
Frowning, Charlie watched them go, waiting a few minutes to see if Billy would return. When he didn't, he got up with a sigh and put his suit jacket back on. There was a bulge in his chest pocket, and curiously, Charlie dipped his fingers inside, coming out with a folded up piece of paper and a note in Billy's handwriting. It was the name of a hotel nearby and a time, 11:00.  
  
He made himself wait another half hour till the appointed time and then headed over to the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Charlie immediately spotted Billy across the lobby, standing with the same attractive man from the bar. The other man had a hand on Billy's arm and was leaning in to say something to him. After a moment, the other man smiled and left, crossing less than 10 feet from where Charlie was standing.  
  
He had turned his back to the lobby so the man wouldn't notice him as he left, and he held his breath for 10 seconds while he waited for the footsteps to recede. Turning around again, he almost let out a yelp when Billy was standing directly behind him.  
  
"Billy! What the...?" But Billy cut him off with a lifted finger.  
  
"Not here. Come upstairs with me."  
  
Charlie followed him silently, trying to hold back his frustration.  
  
Billy opened the door to his room for Charlie and let him enter first, following after him.  
  
Once the door was safely shut, Charlie spoke. "What the hell are you doing here? You said you were in Boston! And who was that guy?"  
  
"I'm working, Charlie, what do you think I'm doing?" Billy asked.  
  
Charlie crossed his arms, trying to hide how vulnerable he was feeling. "It didn't look very much like work just now," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, that's what it was."  
  
Charlie bristled. "What am I supposed to think, Billy? You told me you were in Boston and then instead you show up in Philadelphia to meet an attractive stranger? I know your work is very secretive and dangerous and all of those things, but you could have at least called to tell me you were going to be here. If I hadn't been in that bar tonight, would I have even known you were in the same town?"  
  
"I don't know," Billy said evenly. "Meeting you like this is dangerous, Charlie. For me and for you. I need you to trust me on that."  
  
"I do trust you, Billy. I always have," Charlie said, wringing his hands now. "It's just... three months ago you told me you loved me. And I've seen you twice since. I'm not complaining about your job," he said, stalling Billy's protest. "I haven't yet and I'm not going to start. But you have to understand how unnerving it is to then suddenly see you with an attractive man."  
  
He looked up at Billy with big eyes. "Should--should I just go? Forget that I ran into you?"  
  
He should say yes. He really should. But Billy found himself shaking his head. "No. It's okay."  
  
Charlie bit his lip, looking at Billy for a long moment and then rushing forward to pull him into an embrace. "I missed you," he whispered fiercely against Billy's chest.  
  
"I missed you too, Charlie," Billy said, pressing a kiss into his curls.  
  
Holding Billy tightly, Charlie just breathed in his scent and tried to memorize the feel of his body against his. He slowly let him go and took a step back, looking up into Billy's eyes. "It's getting late. I should go back to my hotel."  
  
"Be careful, Charlie," Billy said softly. "I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
Charlie bit down on his disappointment that Billy didn't ask him to stay and just nodded.  
  
"You be careful, too."  
  
"I will. I promise." Billy kissed him softly on the lips and then opened the door, watching Charlie walk down the hall.  
  
....  
  
Charlie felt like he was trying to look everywhere at once and he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. The streets were well lit and relatively empty. He was sure he'd be able to see someone nearby before he was in any danger. He was sure of that right up until he was pushed hard into the side of a building, his arms twisted painfully behind his back.  
  
"We know who you are, little Eppes," a voice growled in his ear. Something cold pressed against his throat and Charlie dimly realized it was the blade of a knife. "Where you are, the FBI can't be far behind."  
  
"It--it's just me," he answered, his voice shaking. "I'm just here attending a conference. That's all. I swear."  
  
The blade was pressed harder against his throat and Charlie could feel it slice into the first layer of skin, drawing blood. "That better be true, Mr. Math Genius. Cause if it's not, you'll have a lot more to worry about than this blade."  
  
The man shoved him again and then was gone.  
  
Charlie stood, shaking, hands pressed against his neck. He ran back to his hotel room, locked the door, and propped a chair underneath it.  
  
He wanted to call Billy but he was afraid they were monitoring him somehow. So he called Don. His voice shook the entire time and he knew he was speaking a mile a minute as he told Don the whole story, from Billy walking in at the bar all the way through being threatened.  
  
"Hold tight, buddy," Don said. "I'm coming out there."  
  
"No! No, you can't. They'll know I called you. Don... I'm scared."  
  
"I know, Charlie. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. I promise. I'll be on the first plane, okay? Then I can take you to the airport myself."  
  
Charlie took a deep breath. "I'm not leaving, Don. I still have presentations to make here at the conference. And Billy... if these guys know about me, how long before they figure him out? If I disappear suddenly, they'll know someone's on their tail. Come to Philly, Don, but do it to help Billy. I'll feel safer knowing you're both working on it."  
  
"I'm coming to Philly to help _you_. You _do not_ leave your room until I get there, do you understand me, Charlie?"  
  
He should have known he'd never win an argument when Don was in protective mode. "I promise, Don. I don't have to present till the afternoon. Just--you be careful, too, okay? If they know who I am, they might know who you are, too."  
  
"I will be. Sit tight. I'm on my way."  
  
Charlie hung up the phone and looked around the room, quickly closing the curtains and double-checking the door. All the ideas he'd been saturated with earlier in the evening were now totally gone. And sleep was far, far away. All he could do was sit and wait and hope that Billy was okay and not doing something stupid.  
  
Hours later his phone rang. He checked and made sure it was Don's number then answered. "Hey buddy, I'm downstairs. I'm on my way up. I'll knock on your door and say it's me. Start packing your stuff, you're changing rooms."  
  
Charlie acknowledged Don's instructions and then pulled his bag up on to the bed. Most of his clothes were already in it, so all that was really left was to clean out the bathroom and pack his few suit jackets. He did the jackets first and was just heading to the bathroom when there was a sharp knock on his door. He gasped softly and then held his breath, frozen in the center of the room, waiting.  
  
"It's me, buddy," came Don's voice.  
  
Slowly, Charlie moved to the door and peered through the peep-hole, confirming it was Don before throwing the door open. "I am so glad you're here," he said, grasping Don's shoulder tight.  
  
"Me too," Don said, squeezing Charlie's shoulder in turn. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Scared out of my mind. And worried about Billy," Charlie said, putting the last of his things in his bag.  
  
"Billy can take care of himself. I'm more worried that someone knows who you are."  
  
"It's not exactly a secret that I consult for the FBI, Don," Charlie said, zipping up his bag and doing a last glance around the room. "Especially now what with the book and all the publicity. The timing of it is what's bothering me. I accidentally run into Billy in a bar all the way on the other side of the country and the very same night I'm threatened by an unknown assailant? The two have _got_ to be related. So," he said, taking a breath, "where are we going?"  
  
"A different room. I'd like to change hotels but I sense you'd object."  
  
Charlie nodded. "I need to be close to the conference," he said, following Don down the hallway to the elevators. A few people passed them on the way, and Charlie tensed until they were gone. He didn't relax again fully until they were alone in the elevator. Don punched the button for a floor higher up than the one they were currently on and led Charlie down to another room, opening the door with a key.  
  
"Two beds?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm staying here with you until the end of the conference and then I am escorting you back home. Billy never should have put you in this kind of danger." Don said, glancing out the windows before pulling them shut again.  
  
"It's not his fault, Don," Charlie said wearily, putting his bag down and starting to unpack again. "What if he's hurt? What if he needs help? Don, please? Can you just go check on him for me? I need to know he's okay."  
  
"I'll call him."  
  
"Don, what if his phones are tapped? What if--"  
  
"Relax, Charlie. We worked together, remember? We have codes for this kind of thing."  
  
Charlie listened to Don's side of the conversation, wringing his hands. He tried to figure out what the code words were, but to him it just sounded like they were having a pleasant conversation about nothing. Except, when Don was done, his face was pinched and worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The situation is worse than I thought it was. Billy's okay--but we have a problem."  
  
"What's wrong?" Charlie said, sitting down heavily on the bed. "Am--am I going to have to leave before the conference is over? What is Billy going to do?"  
  
"Billy is going to be fine. But I think he could use a partner on this one."  
  
"Don, you're not _telling_ me anything. What's going on?"  
  
Don considered Charlie for a moment. If he told him what was going on, chances were he would insist on trying to help out. And they might be able to use Charlie's help on this one. Thing was, _Charlie_ was the problem. Someone he had helped them put away had a vendetta out and had just enough contacts left on the outside to help him escape. All Billy knew when he was handed the case was that it was the next fugitive, and he couldn't exactly beg off the case without exposing both his and Charlie's private life. The guy Billy was chasing wanted Charlie bad and wasn't above taking out any Federal agent who got in the way.  
  
"It's better if you don't know too much," Don said, hoping he was protecting Charlie. "I set up a meeting with Billy on the other side of town. I had better get going. You'll be okay. If something seems wrong, you get someplace safe, and you call me."  
  
"Define someplace safe."  
  
"Someplace with lots of people around, crowded. Or this room with the door locked and bolted, you got that?" At Charlie's nod, Don pulled him close and with both hands on his shoulders looked him in the eye. "You're going to be just fine. I'm not letting anything happen to you."  
  
"Or Billy," Charlie said stubbornly.  
  
"Or Billy," Don agreed. Sometimes he really wished that Charlie didn't have a hero complex where he was concerned.  
  
"Or yourself," Charlie needled.  
  
"Or me," Don said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I have to go. I'll call you after I've seen Billy." And with that, he carefully slipped out of the room.  
  
Charlie replaced the chair under the door and set his alarm. He'd try and get some sleep before his presentation that afternoon. He slept fitfully, worrying what Billy was into and what his role in it was going to be. He just hoped neither Don nor Billy was doing anything stupid. Finally, weary and still worried, he got out of bed and made himself presentable for his presentation.  
  
The room was packed, as always, and he took a deep breath, trying to let the world of math take over in his head.  
  
After his presentation was over and about half of the people with questions were gone Charlie suggested the people remaining with questions go with him to get a drink. That way he'd be in public, surrounded by people.  
  
The group of them went to a bar across the street from the hotel and took over one corner, the math questions flying fast and furious. It was harder to argue and explain when he didn't have a board in front of him, but judicious use of napkins seemed to work well enough. Finally, after a drink and an hour or so of constant math talk, Charlie felt himself begin to relax. He still hadn't heard from Don, but he hoped that was because he was still with Billy. Excusing himself to the men's room, he stretched and smiled.  
  
He was washing his hands in the sink when the door to the men's room opened again. He didn't look up.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear, little Eppes," the man growled, grabbing Charlie and shoving him against the tile wall. The knife was pressed against his throat again.  
  
Charlie swallowed. "What--what do you want?"  
  
"You," the man growled in his ear. "And some revenge." Then it all went black.  
  
....  
  
"So this guy is after _Charlie_?" Billy asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," Don said, running his hand through his hair. "And as much as I would like to blame you, I can't even do that because it's someone that Charlie helped me put away, as near as I can figure. I wish to fucking hell that Charlie had never written that book."  
  
"I know," Billy said. "Believe me, I know. He's far too recognizable, now."  
  
"So, how do you want to handle this?" Don said, leaning forward. "They threatened Charlie with more violence if they get wind of any FBI agents poking around, and I don't think either of us want that."  
  
Billy nodded. "I've been keeping a close watch on my surroundings, wondering if they have a tail on me. But it looks like I'm clean. The important thing is keeping Charlie safe. I think we do that best with the both of us."  
  
"No outside help? An unknown? They might not know you but they sure as hell know me."  
  
"Who do you want to bring in?"  
  
"Someone local, unconnected with you or me. Or...Ian Edgerton."  
  
Billy considered. "Edgerton. That's good... if Charlie's in trouble I want his tracking skills. And his sharp-shooting abilities. I swear to God, Don, if they've touched him... if they've hurt him at all..."  
  
Reaching out, Don grabbed Billy's wrist. "We're going to take care of him, Billy. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to him. I promise you."  
  
"I love him, Don. If he's in trouble because of me... I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"Forgive yourself, Billy," Don said, squeezing his wrist. "He's in trouble because of me. And we should head over to check on him. I'll call Ian on the way."  
  
....  
  
Don knocked on Charlie's door, frowning when he didn't get an answer. Billy tried his cell.  
  
"No answer on his cell," Billy said, also frowning, the adrenaline spiking.  
  
Don's frown deepened, and he glanced around the hallway. Using his key, he opened the door to Charlie's room, finding it clean and empty. "He hasn't been here in several hours."  
  
Billy looked at Don and headed out of the room, making a bee-line for downstairs, ready to ask anyone he met whether they had seen Charlie.  
  
"We can't go flashing our badges around," Don whispered to him urgently. "Let's just find someone connected with the conference and see where he's supposed to be right now."  
  
Don looked around the lobby once they'd reached it and at long last found two people with ribbons indicating they were staff hanging from their badges. "Excuse me," he said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now..."  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Don Eppes. I'm looking for my brother, Charlie Eppes?"  
  
The woman he had first addressed turned to him with large eyes. "You don't know where he is either?"  
  
Don and Billy exchanged glances and Don tried very hard to ignore the knot in his stomach. "When was the last time anybody saw him?"  
  
"He finished his afternoon presentation on time and then I saw him leading a group of people over to the bar next door about half an hour later," the other woman said. "He's supposed to introduce our key-note speaker tonight but no one's seen him. I went over to the bar to see if he'd just lost track of time, but he wasn't there."  
  
Billy's gut tightened. He knew he couldn't start imagining all the possibilities or he'd never be able to do his job. Find Charlie. That's all that mattered. "Who else was with him?"  
  
The first woman looked around the lobby carefully. "Dr. Eppes always draws a crowd," she said as she scanned. "Oh, there's Dr. Meyers. He's a close associate of Dr. Eppes's. Guaranteed he would have gone to the bar with him."  
  
Billy glanced the direction the woman had pointed and nodded. "Saw him in the bar when I first ran into Charlie," he said to Don, walking in the direction the woman had pointed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Don Eppes, I'm looking for my brother, Charlie," Don said, interrupting the current conversation.  
  
"Charlie? He went to the bathroom and never came back. I figured he got waylaid by someone with a question or something."  
  
"Shit," Billy muttered under his breath, fighting the panic off once again.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Don said, grabbing Billy and walking at a clip out of the hotel and over to the bar. They headed right for the men's room. What they found churned Don's stomach. The mirror above the sink was cracked and there was dried blood on the surface. Not much, but enough that Charlie was sure to have one hell of a laceration. "He's gone," Don whispered, quiet horror seizing him.  
  
....  
  
Charlie woke to blackness, and he had to blink several times to convince himself he was awake. There was just a sliver of light coming in from under a door off to his left. He shifted and was relatively unsurprised to find that he was bound to a chair. Panic welled up inside him. Don and Billy were sure to come for him, and that seemed to be exactly what his abductors wanted, for both of them to walk straight into their trap.  
  
His head hurt and he felt something on his forehead. Dried blood, maybe. How long had he been out?  
  
It felt like a long time, but he couldn't be sure. He felt dizzy and each little movement made his head spin. Taking a deep breath, he ran Fibonacci sequences through his head in an attempt to relax. He hated being so helpless, but Don and Billy were smart. They'd find a way to get all three of them out of this unhurt.  
  
....  
  
"Time for us to be agents now, Don," Billy argued up in Charlie's hotel room. "We've done as much as we can with subtlety. Now it's time to bust some heads."  
  
"Bust some heads? Are you trying to make sure Charlie gets killed?" Don argued right back. "Look, we need to slow down and think about this like it was any other case, try to figure out where they would take him."  
  
"Is it Charlie they're really after, or you?"  
  
"I don't know," Don sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Both of us, probably. I mean, I'm the guy that locked Olliver up, but Charlie's the one who found the pattern, put us on to where he was and where he was going to go next. So, one Eppes gets you two and I'm sure anyone they can take down in the meantime is a bonus."  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door and both Billy and Don froze, their hands on their guns. Don sidled up to the door and glanced quickly through the peephole. "Edgerton," he breathed, opening the door for him. "You got here fast."  
  
"You said you needed me," Ian replied, grasping Don's shoulder. "Anything to help out my favorite Professor."  
  
They quickly filled him in on what they'd found at the bar.  
  
"If Charlie was unconscious, they would have needed a way to transport him wherever they were taking him. Did anyone see anything?"  
  
"The bartender said he remembered a black Ford van taking the corner at high speeds," Don said. "We're running Olliver's known associates against registered van owners now."  
  
"What about places in Philadelphia Olliver knew or has lived at? He'd want someplace quiet and easy to defend," Ian said, looking at Billy.  
  
"There's an old apartment on Baker," Billy said slowly. "And he had a girlfriend on Vine."  
  
Billy pointed to both places on a map.  
  
"The girlfriend's place is too populated. A neighbor would be sure to complain about noises if Charlie was being hurt," Ian said and he felt Billy tense next to him. He looked him over, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's hit the old apartment. A lot of these buildings near here have been condemned or are crumbling. It might give him the privacy that he needs."  
  
"Let's go," Don said. His first priority was getting his brother back. The second was making sure the bastards paid.  
  
....  
  
The apartment building had been torn down a long time ago and it didn't look like anyone had lived in the area for years. Billy cursed loudly, but Ian didn't even blink.  
  
"Billy," he said evenly. "Tell me more about Olliver. What did he do when he lived here? Where did he run his business out of?"  
  
Billy took a deep breath and tried to focus. "There was a warehouse out in Fishtown where he ran his fence out of."  
  
"That sounds like a good option to me." Ian put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "We're going to find him. I swear it."  
  
"There's no other option," Don said, voice absolutely calm.  
  
Ian looked at Don with his lips pursed, trying to judge how far deep in his head Don had slipped. The Crystal Hoyle case had proved to Ian just how far Don would go when one of his own was in trouble, and this time it was Charlie. "Let's go."  
  
If something had happened to Charlie... well, Don didn't know who would be more dangerous, him or Billy. Not even Ian would be able to match their rage, not against this.  
  
....  
  
Charlie blinked in the suddenly bright light that filled the room when the door opened, but it shut again too quickly for him to get a good look at where he was being held. Instead, his abductor clicked on a bare bulb above him that threw a dim circle of light just around him.  
  
"So, little Eppes. No one's come for you, yet. Maybe you're not the precious pet we thought you were," the man said. "Or maybe big brother just needs a little more motivation."  
  
With a sinking feeling, Charlie recognized his phone in the hands of this strange man, along with the knife that had already been pressed twice to his throat.  
  
"Please..." Charlie said, just above a whisper. His mouth was dry. "Please. I've told you. I'm here on my own. I'm just here for a math conference."  
  
"Don't lie!" the man said, striking Charlie across the cheek with a sickening smack. "I know your brother is here. And I know he's not alone. The red-head is with him now. Two for the price of one." And without another word, the sleeves of Charlie's shirt were pushed up to his shoulders and the knife sliced clean and deep into Charlie's biceps. Charlie cried out at the slice of hot pain and the man just laughed. Then he pointed the camera end of the phone at him and clicked a picture. "A little something for big brother."  
  
....  
  
Don checked his phone before the message sound even finished playing. White hot all-consuming anger filled him and he ruthlessly shoved it aside. He couldn't afford that now, he had to be calm. Controlled. Very, very controlled.  
  
Charlie was still alive, and that was good. He sent the picture to Megan and followed it with a phone call. "Get the phone company to release the location of that cell phone. Exigent circumstances. Do whatever you have to do."  
  
Megan's gasp at the image on the other end was the only confirmation Don needed that she would do as he asked. He clicked his phone shut and stared straight ahead as Ian drove.  
  
Ian glanced over at him. Don was stock still and looked like he was barely breathing. "Don." Nothing. He tried again. "Don. Don, look at me. Look at me!"  
  
Finally, Don slowly turned his head. "You here? You with us?" Ian asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, Ian," Don said, voice calm and even. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
Billy reached for the phone, but Don yanked it out of his reach. "No. You don't want to see that."  
  
"He's alive though, right? Don, tell me he's alive."  
  
"He's alive, Billy. They... they cut him. As a message to me."  
  
Billy's eyes flashed, but Ian spoke before he could express his anger. "Listen to me, both of you! I know what it's like to have someone you love in danger, hurt and helpless. But going in there hot isn't going to help. I need you to have your heads about this or I swear to god I will leave you both cuffed in the back of the SUV while I get Charlie out of there."  
  
"You could try," Don said. "But I don't think that will be necessary. We both know that we need to be level headed about this. And we both want Charlie back."  
  
Ian glanced over at Don, not sure how to tell him that it was precisely the cold level-headedness that was bothering him. Don was sure to end up at the bottom of a bottle after they'd gotten Charlie out of this. Charlie and Billy would at least have each other to soothe the wounds. He only hoped Don would accept his help when the time came.  
  
They pulled in to the block where the warehouse was located. "Black Ford van," Ian said, indicating a van parked a block away.  
  
Don didn't see anyone else. They should probably call for S.W.A.T. but he didn't want to wait. And hell, they had Ian Edgerton with them. He glanced at Billy. "You ready for this?"  
  
Billy nodded tightly at Don. "So, what's the move?"  
  
Ian looked at them both. "The way I see it, we have two options. I can go in first, do a quick canvas and try to determine where they're keeping Charlie. Then we can go in together. Or, you two draw them out while I take position on that roof there, pin them down as they come out."  
  
Billy shook his head. "No, one might stay in there with Charlie. Canvas, then Don and I will go in with you. At least one of us should get to Charlie."  
  
Don nodded.  
  
Ian nodded grimly in agreement. "You two don't move in until I give the signal. I don't want to have to split my attention any more than necessary." And with that, he eased out of the SUV and zipped up his jacket, looking for all the world like he was just taking a casual stroll, nevermind the two weapons strategically concealed on him.  
  
"Any chance he's going to screw us over on this?" Billy asked.  
  
"Maybe. But if he gets Charlie back I really don't care."  
  
"Yeah," Billy agreed.  
  
Both men watched as Ian walked past the van, pausing to take a glance inside, and then rounded the corner out of sight. Don held his breath, counting the seconds as they passed. One minute passed, and then two. When he was closing in on three, Don pulled his weapon onto his lap, checking the clip and the safety. If four minutes came and went, Don was taking Billy and going in full-tilt.  
  
At three minutes 45 seconds, Ian came strolling back into view and Don let out a long breath. He held his hand up, four fingers splayed. Four captors, Olliver and three others.  
  
"Did you see Charlie?" Billy asked when Ian reached the SUV again.  
  
"No. They must have him in a back room somewhere."  
  
"All right. Ian, you go for Charlie." If they tried to use Charlie as a human shield, Ian could put a stop to that.  
  
Ian nodded. "There's a side door close to us, looks like it has weak hinges. They're not expecting someone to come in that way, expecting us to try them head on. Billy, you take point. I'll follow and look for Charlie's position. Don, you take the rear and cover me. Good?"  
  
"Good," Don and Billy said together. They dug vests out of the back of Ian's truck, handing Ian his as they both finished strapping on theirs and easing the safeties off their weapons.  
  
"Let's do it, then," Ian said, easing back out of the SUV, following Billy to the side door at a clip.  
  
Charlie was in pain, but more than that he was afraid. Afraid for his brother, and for Billy. He knew what lines they were capable of crossing and if they let themselves go too far they'd never be the same. Never forgive themselves. He'd never forgive himself.  
  
Without warning, the sound of a large metal door banging open and gunfire reached him. One shot. Two. Three. Charlie held his breath, straining to pick up any sounds of pain or distress coming from either his brother or the man he loved. The door to his room flew open and a man he didn't immediately recognize stood framed in the doorway.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Ian!" Charlie croaked, sagging in his chair in relief. His eyes widened as another form appeared behind him but before he could croak out a warning, Ian whirled with his gun drawn. Two shots rang out at once and the form at the doorway dropped hard to the floor. There was just enough light for him to focus on Don's face.  
  
Ian immediately dropped his gun and put the safety on. They locked eyes for a breath, but then they refocused on Charlie. Don ran the rest of the way into the room, followed hard on his heels by Billy.  
  
"Charlie?" Billy said, dropping to his knees in front of him and cupping his face in his hands. "God, baby," he breathed, drawing him into a deep kiss, heedless of Don and Ian standing next to him.  
  
"Billy," Charlie said, relieved. "Get me out of here, please!"  
  
Ian pulled out a knife he had strapped to his ankle and cut Charlie's arms free, letting him sag into Billy's waiting embrace, and then he cut his legs free.  
  
"Can you walk?" Billy asked gently, helping Charlie stand.  
  
"I think so," Charlie said, wrapping his arms tightly around Billy.  
  
Don was on the phone to EMS and local law enforcement. The Philly PD wasn't going to be terribly happy with him for doing this all on his own, but he was willing to take the reprimand in exchange for Charlie's life. He reached out and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, squeezing gently as he passed with Billy, putting all his relief and love and apology into it.  
  
Charlie pulled out of Billy's embrace briefly and gave Don a strong hug. "This wasn't your fault."  
  
Don squeezed Charlie back. "The ambulance is on its way. They'll take you to the hospital to get stitched up."  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here," Billy said gently.  
  
Ian looked disdainfully at the chair Charlie had been bound to for a long moment and then walked over to Don. "This Olliver?" he said, looking down at the dead man at their feet.  
  
"Yeah," Don said, glancing at the bullet hole in Olliver's chest, knowing there was a similar hole in his back.  
  
"And the other suspects?"  
  
Don's head snapped up and he glared at Ian, bristling at the imagined disapproval he heard in Ian's voice. "Wounded. Incapacitated, but alive."  
  
"Good. Let's get Charlie patched up, take care of the paperwork, and then talk."  
  
Don's eyes narrowed. "Once Charlie's patched up, I'm taking him home."  
  
"Charlie's going to need a couple days to recover before he can fly," Ian said, keeping his voice mild and reasonable. "Besides, I'm sure he and Billy could use some time together. Don... let me help you."  
  
"I don't need your help with this. I'm fine."  
  
"Like you were fine after Crystal Hoyle? Come on. Let me help you now like I couldn't help you then."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that sometimes it helps to talk to a guy who gets it, okay? I couldn't be here to listen after Crystal, but I'm here now. And I want to help you."  
  
"I thought that was what my therapist was for."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell he's been doing a bang-up job on getting you to not feel responsible for things you can't control," Ian said blithely. "You don't want my help, that's fine. Just promise me you won't end up drunk and alone later, okay?"  
  
Charlie pulled Billy to a stop, turned around and said very quietly in a no-nonsense voice, "Let him help you, Don."  
  
"Billy, get him to the ambulance. He's still bleeding," Don said, trying to push them both closer to the door.  
  
"Not till you promise you're going to let Ian help you," Charlie said, standing firm. Even Billy knew better than to try to get between an Eppes test of wills, so he just stood at Charlie's side and made sure he didn't fall over.  
  
Don sighed. Charlie's blood was now staining Billy's shirt and falling in droplets to the concrete floor. "Okay. I promise. I'll let Ian help. Now go."  
  
Charlie nodded but caught Ian's eye. "Tell me if he doesn't follow through."  
  
Ian fought the instinct to chuckle. "I will." The sounds of sirens reached them and gently, Ian shooed the pair to the door. "That'll be the ambulances. Go."  
  
Billy tugged gently and got Charlie's feet moving again. Three ambulances were lining the street when Billy made it outside finally and the closest EMTs ran over, helping Charlie the rest of the way. They got him seated on the edge and started looking at his cuts. Billy sat down next to him. "I was so worried about you," he said softly, threading his hand into Charlie's hair.  
  
"I was worried about you, too," Charlie said softly. "I was so scared something might happen to you."  
  
The EMTs gently bandaged Charlie's arms. "He needs fluids and stitches. Hop in. We'll give you a lift."  
  
Billy helped Charlie crawl into the back and sit on the gurney, holding his hand the whole way, reassuring him the best way he could that he was there and alive.  
  
Charlie clung to Billy's hand like a lifeline. He didn't want to be alone, not for a long time. It was starting to really hit him now, the fear and the pain.  
  
Shifting his grip, Billy slung one arm around Charlie's waist and pulled him close, pressing his chest against Charlie's shoulder and letting him lean against him. He pressed a kiss into Charlie's curls. "I love you. I love you so much. I am so sorry. Sorry I couldn't keep you safe."  
  
Of course. He should have realized Billy would blame himself, too. "Hey. This isn't your fault any more than it's Don's fault."  
  
"Should have been faster. Should have caught him sooner. I didn't know how much danger you were in. I should have had you stay with me..." Billy said softly, pulling Charlie close. "I'd do whatever it took to protect you, you know that."  
  
"I know, Billy. I know," Charlie said, squeezing Billy's knee. "It's still not your fault." He paused, realizing that there was one piece of information he still didn't have. "Who was he?" he asked softly.  
  
Billy hesitated, wondering if it would be better or worse for Charlie to know, but in the end, he filled him in on what he knew of Olliver and how he had gotten the case. "Don blames himself because you helped him put Olliver away. If you hadn't been on the case..."  
  
Charlie nodded, looking solemnly at his hands. The ambulance pulled into the emergency bay, and the EMTs helped Charlie out and get situated in a curtained off area. While the doctors saw to his injuries, Billy called Don. "They're wrapping things up over at the scene," he told Charlie. "He and Ian will be here to pick us up soon."  
  
"Good. It's still no one's fault," Charlie said firmly.  
  
Billy had to chuckle at Charlie's obstinacy. He was as determined not to get Don or him to beat themselves up as they were to do just that. Waiting until the doctors had left, he pulled him in to a soft kiss. "I love you. How's the pain?"  
  
"Getting better," he murmured. He gave Billy another kiss. "I'm really glad you're here."  
  
"Not going anywhere, not for a while," Billy said, hopping up on the exam table and letting Charlie lean against him again. They were still sitting there 20 minutes later when Don and Ian were shown in.  
  
"Hey," Billy said, lifting his head. "We're just waiting for Charlie's discharge papers. How are you two doing?"  
  
"We're fine," Don said. "We weren't the ones tied to a chair for a day."  
  
"Don't remind me," Charlie said, grimacing.  
  
"Sorry, buddy," Don said, squeezing Charlie's knee.  
  
Ian stepped forward. "Billy, once they let Charlie out of here, we'll go pick up your car and then I think you should take him back to his hotel."  
  
"Don was going to stay with me," Charlie said, looking between Don and Billy. He didn't think his brother would be particularly keen on the idea of sharing a room with him while he was sharing a bed with his boyfriend.  
  
"Don can use my hotel room if he wants," Billy said. "Where's your stuff?"  
  
"In Charlie's hotel room. Never got a chance to unpack."  
  
"Good, that's settled then. Do you have a place to stay, Ian?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm sure I'll land somewhere," Ian said, giving Don a long glance.  
  
"Good. Then let's get out of here. I _hate_ hospitals," Charlie said. They reminded him too much of their mother.  
  
"I'll get the discharge papers," Don said, not above flashing his badge to get a little service and get his brother some rest.  
  
....  
  
Don and Ian got Charlie and Billy situated in Charlie's hotel room and then piled back into the truck together. "So, can you listen and drink?" Don asked, sitting in the passenger side.  
  
"Sure, I can do that," Ian said.  
  
"Good," Don grunted. "Then put the truck in gear and let's find a bar."  
  
They got seated with drinks and Don stared into his for a long time until Ian gently touched his wrist. "For me to listen, though, you actually have to talk."  
  
"Now you sound like Charlie."  
  
"Your brother's a smart guy," Ian said with a smile, taking a sip of his drink. "The way I see it, you have three choices here. We can talk. We can fight. Or we can fuck. One way or another, you're going to get this out of your system."  
  
Don choked on his beer. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me," Ian said mildly. "The way I see it, you're so worked up inside you're probably not all that far from having your head explode. The alcohol will help... for a while. Until it doesn't. Talking's just not your style. You need an outlet for all that anger and self-abuse. That leaves fighting or fucking."  
  
"Is that how you deal with it? Picking fights or fucking men?"  
  
"Sometimes. If I have to," Ian acknowledged. "But this job chose me, not the other way around. It takes a lot to get under my skin. And yeah, if that had been my brother or someone I loved in Charlie's position, that'd be enough. An outlet is an outlet, Don. Works a hell of a lot better than trying to contain it in these frail forms of ours."  
  
Don's jaw clenched and he looked away. "And when you're not around?"  
  
"Take up boxing." When Don rolled his eyes, Ian reached out and grabbed Don's wrist. "Or, you call me and scream your head off for all I care. Get it out any way you can. And I'd be here as soon as you needed me. You called and I came running, Don."  
  
"For Charlie. You came for Charlie." Everyone always came running for Charlie. Good guys, bad guys. Everyone.  
  
"Are you really that thick? You think I would have come running like that for anyone but you? You've called and I've always been right there. I've even been there _before_ you called," Ian said, squeezing Don's wrist again.  
  
Oh. Well that--changed things. Now Don was caught between anger and frustration and a lot of confusion. "So you're hoping I want to fuck," Don said slowly.  
  
Ian gave Don a small, wry smile. "That'd be my preference, yeah. But fighting sometimes leads to fucking, too."  
  
"Okay," Don said. He didn't have much to lose.  
  
Ian's eyebrows went up, but he smiled. "Finish your drink. Then we'll go back to the hotel." He let Don's wrist go and sat back. "I'll take good care of you. I promise."  
  
"I know you will," Don said. "Give me what I need."  
  
The husky, needy tone in Don's voice went straight to Ian's cock and it was with an effort that he didn't squirm in his seat as he finished his drink.  
  
....  
  
Billy curled up with Charlie on the bed, the TV on low as he held him close. He gently kissed his neck and shoulder, hoping his gentle ministrations could push away the memories of a dark room and unwelcome restraints.  
  
"I'm glad you guys brought Ian with you," he said softly. He liked Ian, and Ian liked him, but he wasn't emotionally invested in Charlie the way Don and Billy were.  
  
"Don's idea, even before we knew you were taken," Billy said, gently stroking Charlie's arm. "And it was a good one. Once we knew you were gone neither of us were thinking clearly. He kept us focused, on our toes. He got you back."  
  
"So did you. And Don. No one I wanted to see more in the world."  
  
Billy kissed Charlie's neck again and kept stroking his arm. Several minutes passed before he spoke again. "I'm sorry it had been so long since we've had time together. I missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too. I think about you all the time. Live for your phone calls."  
  
"You always sound so excited when you answer the phone. Could talk to you for hours," Billy said, smiling into Charlie's skin. "Like it better though when I can see the light shining in your eyes when you talk about your latest use of math to save the world." Gently turning Charlie's head, he kissed him passionately. "Think you can stand to have me around for a while? Want to make sure you're okay."  
  
"I'd really, really like that," Charlie said softly.  
  
"Then it's done," Billy said, going back to stroking Charlie's curls.  
  
Gently, Charlie turned in Billy's arms, mindful of his injuries, and draped his leg over Billy's. "Thank you," he murmured, giving him a soft, sly look.  
  
Smiling, Billy pushed the hair off Charlie's face and then dragged him close into a deep, passionate, thorough kiss.  
  
....  
  
Don used the key Billy had given him to open the door to his room, conscious of Ian's heavy presence behind him. Now that they were here, his stomach was in knots.  
  
"Relax," Ian said, squeezing Don's shoulder.  
  
"Just... haven't done anything like this before," Don admitted sheepishly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"I could punch you instead," Ian purred, stepping into Don's personal space. "But I think you'll enjoy this a lot more." And without warning, he dragged Don close, crushing their mouths together in a fierce, inelegant kiss.  
  
Don made a small sound of surprise and found himself kissing Ian back, hard and hungry and maybe even a little angrily.  
  
Ian matched Don's kiss, devouring his mouth and nibbling at his lips, hot and hard and fast, as he started pulling at Don's belt and backing him to the bed. He didn't let Don slow down, didn't let Don think, wanting to push through all those carefully constructed layers of conscious thought to get to the seat of raw emotion.  
  
Don pulled at Ian's clothes, not being careful about tears or snapped buttons.  
  
"That's it, Don," Ian murmured, nipping at Don's neck, hands running restlessly along his skin, pushing his jeans down and his shirt up. Pushing Don to the bed, he nibbled at Don's skin just before sucking his cock unceremoniously into his mouth.  
  
Don groaned, fingers pulling on Ian's short hair as he started to fuck his mouth.  
  
Bracing against the bed, Ian relaxed his throat, taking everything Don wanted to dish out. His fingertips raked up and down Don's thighs as he sucked noisily, letting soft moans of pleasure slip from his lips.  
  
Don groaned, finding some of his anger slipping away despite himself. He was fighting to gentle his touch.  
  
Ian felt Don start to give and he slowly lifted his head, wrapping his hand around Don's cock and continuing to stroke him. "Want to come, Don? Want me to make you come before I fuck you, give you the rest of what you need?" He squeezed his cock.  
  
"Who said you get to fuck me? Maybe I need to fuck you."  
  
Ian smirked and stroked Don slowly. "If that's what you need, Don, someone to use, someone to take... " He nibbled at Don's chest again. "We can do that. But the question still stands. Want me to make you come?"  
  
Don gasped and growled. "Can't _make_ me do anything."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Don," Ian said, smirking. If Don wanted to struggle with him for dominance, get all that fight out of his system without the two of them actually coming to blows, he could do that. He did enjoy the challenge. Dipping his head, he took Don's cock in again, suckling at the head and then moving slowly down as his other hand rolled and fondled his balls.  
  
Don moaned loudly but refused to beg, refused to whimper.  
  
He gripped the back of Ian's head, intending to fuck his mouth, but instead just managing to hold on as the pleasure Ian was creating slowly short-circuited his brain.  
  
Surreptitiously, Ian slipped a finger into his mouth, slicking it thoroughly and then dipping his hand between his legs, working it in to Don's opening.  
  
Don pressed back against the intrusion and groaned. In the back of his mind he thought there was a problem of some kind but he was feeling so good he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
Ian didn't press too hard, spit not working terribly well as a lubricant, but the extra stimulation did seem to help push Don to the next level of pleasure. He kept working at his cock, dipping down to lick his balls or fondle them as he desired. He loved doing this, could suck cock for hours if that's what it took to get Don to let go, but the way his balls were starting to contract, he didn't think it'd take that long.  
  
Don moaned more loudly, fingers twisting into Ian's hair.  
  
Humming his approval, the slight pain of Don's fingers in his hair sending Ian's own arousal spiraling, he redoubled his efforts. Close, Don had to be so close now, and Ian knew he wasn't far from finding the thing that'd send Don hurtling over the edge. Sliding his finger slowly out, he swallowed Don down and then simultaneously thrust his finger back in as he sucked hard on Don's cock, feeling Don's body tense in pleasure under his hands. He did it over and over until Don was arching off the bed and babbling incoherently.  
  
Don came with a strangled moan, emptying himself into Ian's mouth.  
  
Ian nursed Don through his orgasm gently, easing him into a soft landing. He slid back up the bed, his hand caressing Don's now limp and satiated body before pulling him into a soft kiss. "Good, Don. That's good," he murmured, stroking his hair back from his forehead.  
  
Don moaned softly, fingers stroking Ian's skin.  
  
"How do you feel?" Ian asked softly, shivering under Don's gentle touch.  
  
"Better," Don admitted. "Not as angry."  
  
"Good. That's a good start," Ian said, smiling at Don. He tugged him into a kiss, rolling so Don was on top of him now, his erection settling in the crease of Don's hip. "Don," Ian breathed, holding him close and breathing in his scent.  
  
Don hesitated then said, "Tell me what you want."  
  
"Whatever you're comfortable giving me," Ian replied calmly. He let a few beats go by before whispering, "Do you want to fuck me, Don?"  
  
"Yes," Don whispered.  
  
"Then I'm all yours," Ian said with a smile. He knew Don was going to need some time to recover, but there was plenty they could do in the meantime. Dipping his head, he started nibbling at Don's collarbone.  
  
Don moaned softly and shifted so that he could give Ian a long, slow kiss.  
  
"God, Don," Ian murmured against his lips when the kiss was broken. His hands wandered along Don's skin, caressing and exploring, trying to find those places that'd make Don shiver or gasp or moan. "Wanted you for a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two years," Ian said, still placing kisses to Don's skin and caressing him. "Since the McHugh case, prowling around the forest with you in that black jacket, the rifle like a part of you. God. Wanted to take you back to my room right then."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Don whispered.  
  
Ian managed to look almost shy. "Didn't think you'd want to. Especially didn't think you'd want to be hauled away from Charlie like that."  
  
"I would have. If you asked."  
  
Don was half-hard against Ian's hip, so he dragged him down into another long, slow, drugging kiss. "I'm here now, and I'm asking. Want you, Don. Please."  
  
Don smiled and kissed him again and again. "Do you have anything better than spit?"  
  
"In my bag," Ian groaned. "Front pocket." Before letting Don scramble off the bed, though, he held him tight in a kiss that was deep and passionate, but tinged with tenderness.  
  
Don reached up and gently stroked Ian's cheek. "Be right back."  
  
Pushing up on to his elbows, Ian watched appreciatively as Don walked naked across the room to where they had dumped their bags. "Damn, Eppes," he murmured, looking him over. "You are one hell of a sexy man." Don's body was well-sculpted and perfect, and Ian had to lick his lips in anticipation of having that cock inside him.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Don said, moving slowly back to the bed.  
  
"Mmmm, tease." Ian reached out a hand for Don, smiling when he took it and let himself be pulled back into bed.  
  
Don kissed Ian again, then lowered his head to blaze a trail down his torso.  
  
"Fuck, Don..." Ian groaned, his hand carding through Don's hair over and over.  
  
"I want you," Don murmured. "Want to make you feel so good."  
  
"Already do, Don," Ian said, arching up into his mouth as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot. "God! Please. Fuck me."  
  
Don smiled, pleased by the please and popped the cap, slicking his fingers.  
  
Ian sucked in a sharp breath as the first of Don's fingers penetrated him. He kept his eyes open, watching Don closely, memorizing the look of concentration on his face as he moved from one finger to two. Don took his time and Ian let himself melt into the mattress, riding the waves of pure sensation that Don was creating. "Don... Don," he murmured over and over.  
  
"Ian," Don groaned. He crooked his fingers just so until he found Ian's prostate then he brushed against it again and again.  
  
"Fuck!" Ian cried out, arching into Don's touch. "Oh god, Don! Just fuck me. God please!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Don murmured soothingly. He put a condom on and lined himself up.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ian tried to back down his level of arousal, but Don had him so wound up he could hardly think straight. "'S okay," he managed. "'M okay." He spread his legs for Don, encouraging him to slide home.  
  
Don made one long, slow push and held himself still, waiting for Ian to adjust.  
  
Moaning, Ian closed his eyes, breathing hard and willing his muscles to relax. He didn't think it'd be long before Don had him crying out and shouting his name. Experimentally, he shifted, sending pleasure screaming along his nerves. "Don. God," he murmured, wrapping his hands around Don's biceps.  
  
Don kissed Ian and moved, setting a brisk pace and brushing his prostate with every third or fourth thrust.  
  
A continuous moan fell from Ian's lips, turning into a gasp each time his prostate was stimulated. He could feel himself rushing to the brink far faster than he might have liked, but his attempts to stall his orgasm were futile. Squeezing Don's arms, he begged raggedly, "Don. P-please. Need. Please."  
  
Don wrapped his hand around Ian's cock and stroked firmly. "Come for me," he demanded.  
  
Crying out, Ian came hard, spilling over Don's fingers almost immediately.  
  
Don kissed Ian gently, thrust a few more times, and came himself.  
  
Ian ran his hands up and down Don's back, soothing him down from his second orgasm, even as Don did the same for him. Eventually, Don slipped from his body, and Ian could roll over, gathering Don into his arms. "I'm glad we did this," he said softly.  
  
"You know what? Me too," Don admitted.  
  
"Think you might want to do it again? Sometime when there isn't a bad case?" Ian asked, gently, not pushing one way or the other. He hoped Don would want this as much as he did, but he couldn't be sure if this was an as-needed deal. Given Don's reputation, it certainly wasn't out of the realm of possibility.  
  
"I think we could give it a try," Don said after a moment. "But--you know I'm no good at relationships."  
  
"Maybe you just need a different kind of relationship," Ian said, kissing Don's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Well, one with a man, for a start," Ian said with a smile. "Plus, you know I'm not the settle-down and stay type. Maybe you need someone who's not putting demands on you all the time, who doesn't give a fuck about the people you've slept with in the past, and who just wants you to be safe and happy."  
  
"That could be," Don said. "So...are you thinking an open relationship?"  
  
"If that's what you want. But I want you. Just you."  
  
"Just me?" He'd never been good at monogamy, especially when he was away from his partner for an extended period of time. Hell, he sucked at it when he saw his partner every day.  
  
"Don't panic," Ian chuckled, pulling Don into a kiss. "I don't care who you sleep with. I don't expect faithfulness. Not with the way I live. But as for me, well, I know who and what I want."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He was completely nonplussed. This was a whole new experience. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Ian confirmed. "Come on, get comfortable," he said, pushing back the covers and getting both of them settled underneath. "It's been a hell of a day and I think sleep is the next order of business."  
  
"Okay." He didn't feel a need to argue or assert control anymore. At least for now.  
  
Smiling, Ian tucked Don against his side, his head resting on his chest. He soothingly stroked his hair until Don's breathing was deep and even.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Billy kissed for a long time, reaffirming for each other that they were there, warm and alive. Billy's hands caressed Charlie's body, but he slowly started to realize Charlie's reactions were slowing down. "Getting sleepy, darlin'?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlie nodded, tucking himself against Billy's chest. "Day's catching up with me."  
  
"If you want to sleep I'll be right here."  
  
"Okay," Charlie murmured, already halfway asleep. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise, darlin'. I'm right here." And he wasn't going anywhere for a long time. Not until he was damn sure Charlie was okay. He watched Charlie sleep for a long time before finally drifting off himself, Charlie's body next to his more of a comfort than he cared to admit out loud.  
  
Charlie woke several times throughout the night, his heart racing. But each time, he reached for Billy and reassured himself that he was safe and went back to sleep.  
  
Eventually, Billy wrapped his arms tight around Charlie, holding him close and just breathing in his scent. If he needed any more confirmation that he would need to be around for a good, long time, then this was it. He'd put in for a leave of absence, go to LA and take care of the man he loves. He'd transfer if he had to. He'd do whatever it took to make sure Charlie was okay.  
  
Charlie woke the next morning, blinking sleepily. "Hey."  
  
"Hey darling," Billy said, pushing his curls off his forehead. "How do you feel?"  
  
"A little better. You?"  
  
  
"Better," Billy said, kissing Charlie softly. He snuggled against him. "What do you feel like doing today? We can stay in bed all day if you like. Or, we can see if Don and Ian want to have some breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast. Don's probably anxious."  
  
....  
  
Ian stirred at the sound of a phone ringing and automatically answered it, only barely awake. Don didn't even roll over. "Hello?" he said, voice husky with sex and sleep.  
  
"Ian?" Charlie's voice came. "Is everything okay? Where's Don?"  
  
"He's right here, Charlie," Ian said, rubbing his face and trying to wake up. "He's sleeping."  
  
"He is?" Charlie said, surprised. "Oh. Well, good."  
  
"Did you need him?" Ian said, just as Don lifted his head from his chest.  
  
"Mmph, who's that?" he said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Charlie," Ian replied, holding Don's phone out to him.  
  
Don took it and sat up, totally unable to help the blush at the memory of what he and Ian had done last night and the fact they were both still very naked. "Buddy? You okay?"  
  
Ian put a soothing hand on Don's knee, amused by his reaction.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to--did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No! No no, god. Of course not," Don said. "What would you have interrupted?" He swatted ineffectually at Ian's hand, frowning when the other man just slid it up his thigh with a maddening smirk.  
  
"I don't know--I just--Ian said you were sleeping and you were right there so..."  
  
Don cleared his throat and fought down his instinctive panic. "No, you didn't interrupt anything. So, you called because...?"  
  
"I thought you might be anxious and want to meet for breakfast."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Breakfast sounds good," he said, turning to Ian and getting his agreeing nod. "Should we come to your hotel or do you want to meet us here?"  
  
"Why don't you guys come by here? We still need to shower and all that."  
  
"Right, sure," Don said. "Us, too. We'll meet you in about an hour, okay?" Getting a confirmation from Charlie, he hung up the phone. "You are a bad, bad man," he said leaning over to kiss Ian playfully.  
  
"I thought that was what you liked about me," Ian said, grinning.  
  
"It's part of it," Don admitted. "Look. I don't know what this is. I've never had someone like you before. And it's... confusing. Good. But confusing. Can we just... keep it to ourselves for now?"  
  
"Sure, Don." Ian reached up and caressed Don's face, drawing him into a tender kiss. Privately, he thought Billy and Charlie would take one look at Don and know almost exactly what had gone on between them. But he'd wait until breakfast to find out. "Wanna share a shower to save time?"  
  
"To save time, huh?" Don said, grinning.  
  
....  
  
Charlie put the phone down, his expression thoughtful.  
  
"What?" Billy asked.  
  
"I think maybe Don and Ian were together last night."  
  
"Don and Ian?" Billy said, incredulous. "No way. Don would never..." He stopped, turning it over. "Would he?"  
  
"I don't know," Charlie said. "But there was definitely something different going on there. When I asked if I was interrupting something he got... defensive. I really think they were together."  
  
"I've never known Don to have any interest in men. He certainly didn't when we were partners. But Ian definitely has a thing for him."  
  
"How can you tell?" Charlie said, starting to push himself out of bed.  
  
Billy shrugged. "Just something in the way Ian looked at him. It's what I've always thought I must look like when I look at you."  
  
....  
  
Ian managed to somehow look completely innocent. "Of course. Just to save time. The fact that we'll both be soapy and naked and pressed together in that tiny shower is just a bonus."  
  
The image Ian painted sent blood rushing straight to Don's cock, and he was amazed he had enough left to manage a blush. "Well. We shouldn't keep Billy and Charlie waiting."  
  
Ian grinned and led Don by the hand into the bathroom.  
  
This time, Don went down on Ian, sucking him until he came with a hoarse shout and then groaning as Ian pulled him to his feet and returned the favor with a firm, wet, soapy hand. As he recovered in Ian's arms, the water cascading around them, he tilted his face up and captured Ian's lips.  
  
"Do you still want to fuck me?" Don murmured when the kiss was broken.  
  
"Of course," Ian said, running his fingers through Don's hair, making sure it was wet enough to be shampooed. "But only when you're ready."  
  
Don considered it as they quickly finished cleaning up, Ian's hands caressing and cleaning him, while he cleaned Ian. The idea of being with a man at all wasn't one he'd ever really entertained, but it had felt good being inside Ian last night. He knew Ian would take care of him, make it good for him, and the idea of succumbing to someone stronger than himself sent shivers of excitement through his gut. "I think--I think it might be soon," he said as they stepped out of the shower and toweled off.  
  
"I'm very glad to hear that," Ian said giving Don another soft kiss. "But there's really no rush."  
  
"Thank you," Don said, returning the kiss in kind. "Come on, we'd better get dressed."  
  
....  
  
Don walked into Charlie's hotel restaurant with Ian close on his heels, looking for any sign of either Billy or Charlie. He eventually spotted them off in a quiet, under-populated corner and headed their direction. The conference was over, but there were still a lot of attendees milling around, so he shouldn't have been surprised that Charlie would opt for a measure of privacy. He met Charlie's eyes as he got closer and immediately felt himself blush, the circumstances surrounding their conversation an hour ago floating back to him.  
  
"See, I _told_ you," Charlie said triumphantly.  
  
Don blanched. "Told him what?" he asked as he and Ian sat down.  
  
"That I interrupted something even though you said otherwise."  
  
"Charlie, I promise, there was nothing going on when you called," Don said. It was the truth. At the moment Charlie had called, he and Ian were just naked. They weren't doing anything, unless Ian's hand on his leg was something.  
  
"But something had gone on at some point last night prior to my calling, right?" Charlie needled, the way only a little brother could get away with.  
  
"Charlie," Don growled.  
  
"Oh what? You know Billy and I go at it like rabbits on Cialis so it's not like I'd have a problem with it."  
  
Billy aspirated some of his water as he tried to cover up his laugh, ending up coughing badly instead. The server asked him if he was okay, and he couldn't hide a blush as he nodded and gave his order. The other men suppressed a grin as they did the same.  
  
"Thanks for that image, Chuck," Don said dryly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ian put a gentle hand on the back of his neck, but almost immediately found he was leaning into the touch. "Okay fine so something happened last night but I'm not telling you what so just drop it," he muttered in a rush.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Charlie said honestly. "And I won't tell dad," he teased. At Don's death glare he held up his hands. "All right, all right, consider it dropped."  
  
Ian didn't remove his hand, though, and soon his thumb was stroking the side of Don's neck, sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine. He coughed and studied his plate as it arrived. "Are you feeling better, Charlie?" Don asked.  
  
"Yeah. Still a little bit on edge I think but better than I was yesterday."  
  
Billy glanced at Charlie. "I'm going to put in for a temporary leave of absence so I can spend some real time with Charlie, be there for him..." he said, looking at Don.  
  
"Good," Don said, nodding. "It'll be good to have all the support around that he can get."  
  
Charlie turned his head to look at Billy, pure, deep affection and gratitude in every line of his face. Under the table, he squeezed Billy's knee.  
  
"And what about you, Don?" Charlie asked. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Glancing at Ian, Don unconsciously moved a fraction closer to him. "Better. Much better."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, giving Ian a big smile.  
  
Ian dropped Charlie a wink and finally let his hand fall from Don's neck, but his fingers caressed Don's side as he let it drop.  
  
Don cleared his throat, glancing at Ian again. "So, when are you two going to start the long trip back? Is Charlie going to ride with you?"  
  
"Charlie and I haven't talked about it," Billy said, "but I'd like to stay for at least another day to make sure he's okay."  
  
"That works for me," Charlie said. "What about you guys?"  
  
"I don't know about Don, but a full day of R&R would suit me just fine," Ian said, keeping his eyes away from Don and on his breakfast. He wasn't going to pressure Don to stay--that kind of approach would never work--but he hoped Don would decide to stay on his own.  
  
"Megan's got things under control. I think she can handle one more day," Don said.  
  
"Good," Charlie said. He approved of this new development with Ian. "Thanks for coming for me. All of you."  
  
Billy turned Charlie's face to him and kissed him, soft and natural, and Don felt his cheeks get hot again. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, and at the same time wondered if that kind of easy affection was something Ian wanted, or wanted to give.  
  
"I'll always come for you, always protect you," Billy said, still holding Charlie. "I promise."  
  
"Same goes for me, Charlie," Don said, hoping his voice sounded normal. "I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know," Charlie said, voice rough with emotion. He put his head on Billy's shoulder.  
  
Billy pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him tight.  
  
While this had been going on, unobserved, Ian had paid the bill for them all. "Looks to me like Charlie needs you, Billy," Ian observed, voice pitched low. "Maybe you should take him back up to your room?"  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Billy said. "C'mon," he said, ruffling Charlie's hair.  
  
The four of them stood from the table, Don and Billy starting to exit first, but Charlie stalled Ian for a moment.  
  
"Ian, thank you," he said, voice warm. "For everything. Especially for helping Don. You... you look good together."  
  
"Thanks," he said softly. "I think so, too."  
  
Impulsively, Charlie gave Ian a big hug and then jogged after Billy to catch up with him, the two of them linking arms in the lobby.  
  
"Let me know what's happening," Don said to Charlie. "If you're going to drive back with Billy, I'll let Dad know."  
  
"I will, Don," Charlie promised. "However we get back, I'll make sure we see you before we go."  
  
"Talk to you soon, Don, Ian," Billy said, tugging at Charlie and getting his feet moving in the direction of the elevators.  
  
Charlie waved and moved closer to Billy.  
  
"He'll take good care of him," Ian said quietly.  
  
"He always does," Don replied, just as quietly. "They take good care of each other."  
  
"You deserve someone like that, too, Don. Even if it's not me."  
  
Don crossed his arms and watched until Charlie and Billy were gone. He glanced at Ian, this man who had traveled from god knows how far away most likely at top speed just because he called and said he needed help, and then, when even he was too screwed up in his head to know what he needed, had taken him into his bed and done whatever was needed to bring him back. Turning, he cupped Ian's face in his hand and kissed him passionately. "You're right. I do," he said, caressing Ian's face.  
  
Ian smiled and returned Don's kiss.  
  
"What do you say we go back to the hotel and try taking this thing one step a time, huh?" Don said, slipping his hand into Ian's.  
  
"I think that sounds like a good plan." He squeezed Don's hand.  
  
Their hands linked, Don let Ian lead him back toward the hotel.  
  
....  
  
"Do you think Don will try to have something long-term with Ian?" Billy asked once he and Charlie were back in their room.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so. They looked like they fit together," Charlie said, toeing off his shoes and lying down again.  
  
"Like us."  
  
"Except I was never as stubborn or as blind as Don," Charlie said, giving Billy a smile.  
  
"No, you weren't," Billy said, lying down next to him and running a hand down his chest. He pulled him into a long kiss.  
  
Charlie gave Billy a kiss and caressed his cheek. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Not bad," Billy said, starting to kiss Charlie's face. They'd been away from each other for too long and now that the stress and adrenaline had faded from Charlie's abduction, his need for him was starting to assert itself.  
  
Charlie kissed Billy again, tenderly at first, then with increasing passion and need.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Billy asked between kisses. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I'm okay," Charlie assured him.  
  
Billy looked at him dubiously. Charlie's sex drive was quite high, and he hoped he wasn't misjudging his own level of readiness in an attempt to satisfy it. "Okay," Billy said after a moment. He slipped his hand under Charlie's shirt, caressing the warm skin. "If you're sure. But you tell me if it starts to be too much."  
  
"I will," Charlie promised, though he doubted very much it would ever be too much.  
  
Smiling, Billy helped Charlie to remove his shirt and then slowly started exploring his neck and chest, nibbling at his collarbone and teasing at a nipple. He wanted to take his time, reacquaint himself with his lover, but he wasn't exactly sure how long it'd last.  
  
"I've missed you," Charlie whispered.  
  
"I've missed you, too," Billy said, starting to work his way down, one hand tugging at Charlie's belt. "God, so much. Your laugh, your curls, your taste, everything."  
  
"Strip," Charlie said. "Hurts a little to raise my arm."  
  
"As you wish," Billy replied, scurrying off the bed. He stood where Charlie could easily see him and put on a show, stretching his arms over his head as he pulled his shirt off so he could see the long, lean stretch of his muscles and then teasing himself through his jeans as he started to open the belt buckle and fly. When at last, he had finally peeled the tight jeans from his legs, he looked over to find Charlie's eyes had darkened with need and lust.  
  
"Come here," Charlie ordered, voice husky, and Billy obeyed without hesitation.  
  
Charlie gave Billy a long kiss, his hands running up and down Billy's back to gently cup his ass.  
  
"Love you," Billy murmured, kissing his way along Charlie's chest again. "Love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too. Need you. I've always needed you."  
  
Finally making defeat of Charlie's fly, Billy stripped him of his pants and immediately sucked his cock between his lips. It had rapidly become one of Billy's favorite activities and he never passed up a chance to get a hit of Charlie's strongest taste.  
  
Charlie moaned, fingers twisting in the sheets.  
  
Moaning in reply, Billy licked and sucked to his heart's content, drinking in every moan, gasp, and sigh that fell from Charlie's delicious lips. He felt Charlie's muscles start to quiver under his hands, and he slowly backed off, sliding up the bed to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. "Need you," he murmured.  
  
"How do you want me," Charlie murmured, kissing Billy again.  
  
"Just like this," Billy said, reaching over for the lubricant. He wanted to be able to see into Charlie's eyes as he slowly fell apart under his hands.  
  
"Okay," Charlie said softly. He smiled and gave Billy another kiss, then spread his legs wide.  
  
"God, you are so amazingly beautiful," Billy said, his voice reverent as he slid the first digit inside Charlie's body. "So lucky you're mine."  
  
"All yours," Charlie said softly.  
  
"And I'm yours," Billy murmured. He stopped talking as he concentrated on preparing Charlie, enjoying the soft moans and whimpers of pleasure that slipped unabated from his lips. Finally, the task seen to, he lined himself up and pushed steadily in.  
  
"I've missed this," Charlie said, wrapping his legs around Billy.  
  
"You'll have me all the time now," Billy murmured, sucking in a sharp breath as he started to move, pleasure spiking along his spine. "Never leave you."  
  
Charlie moaned, moving with Billy. "Love the sound of that."  
  
"Love you," Billy gasped before his language centers went entirely offline, swamped with the pleasure of Charlie surrounding him. But he filed the comment away for later. Maybe it was time to make a move out to LA.  
  
Charlie moaned and whimpered, trying to drive their pleasure higher.  
  
Billy gasped and moaned right along with Charlie, upping his pace incrementally until they were both far past the point of coherence. He wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts.  
  
"Billy!" Charlie nearly screamed his name as he came.  
  
Billy followed him over the edge a moment later, his muscles tensing. "Charlie," he moaned, kissing Charlie's skin.  
  
Charlie pet Billy's skin clumsily. "Billy."  
  
Slowly, Billy slipped from Charlie's body and stretched out next to him. He let the silence spin out for a few moments, stroking Charlie's hair and listening to their breathing slow. "Is it time for me to put in for a transfer to LA, Charlie?" he asked softly.  
  
Charlie propped himself up on his elbow to look at Billy. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Billy said, cupping Charlie's face. "I love you. I want to be with you."  
  
"That makes me very happy," Charlie said, giving Billy a fierce kiss.  
  
Billy returned the kiss just as fiercely. "I'll talk to Don about it as soon as we get back to LA."  
  
"You're going to be working for my brother?" Charlie asked, torn between amusement and horror.  
  
"Can't think of a better person to work for," Billy said, grinning at the look on Charlie's face.  
  
"Well that should be... _interesting_."  
  
Billy grinned and kissed Charlie. "Hey, remember he was my partner before I was your boyfriend. That has to count for something."  
  
"No, I know, it's just, you're pretty independent and Don's...Don."  
  
"I do remember how to work for a team," Billy said, kissing Charlie again. "But if you think it'll be a problem, I can get Don to recommend me for another team that has an open spot."  
  
"Talk to Don. Maybe I'm worried about nothing."  
  
Nodding, Billy pulled Charlie down. "I will." He rolled Charlie under his body again. "Tomorrow."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Billy caressed Charlie's face before kissing him deeply.  
  
....  
  
Don curled next to Ian on the bed, still clothed after breakfast. Ian's touches were gentle, tender, and it made Don's stomach do strange things. "So, where do you go from here?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Colorado, I think."  
  
"Will you stay in touch with me if you can? I'd like to hear from you."  
  
"Count on it. I want to hear from you, too," Ian said, giving Don a kiss. "Not just reports from Charlie."  
  
"You will, I promise," Don said, returning Ian's kiss. "You know, I've never felt this way before. It's good."  
  
"It does feel good," Ian agreed softly.  
  
Don curled up in Ian's arms, feeling secure and cared for. It was a new experience. Ian's hands stroked his arm gently, but slowly, Don noticed the quality of them changed into something more sensual and less comforting. Shifting around, he nibbled on Ian's neck, licking and kissing the warm skin. "Do you want me, Ian?" he asked, his voice low and husky.  
  
Ian huffed a laugh. "I always want you."  
  
Pulling at Ian, Don settled on his back with Ian above him. "Then you should have what you want."  
  
Ian grinned and gave Don a long, languid kiss. "And what do you want, Don?"  
  
"I want you to fu--make love to me," Don said, correcting himself mid-way through his sentence, though he still couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ian asked softly.  
  
"Yes. Please don't make me say it again."  
  
"Okay, Don. Okay," Ian soothed, kissing him softly. "But if you want to stop, just tell me and I will." He tugged at Don's t-shirt, starting to pull it from the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Don nodded feeling oddly vulnerable.  
  
Ian stripped Don slowly, methodically, taking his time and looking for any signs that he wanted to stop. He loved Don's body, the angles and textures and soft skin. Leaning down, he kissed the exposed skin before starting to pull at his own clothes.  
  
"Let me," Don whispered.  
  
Nodding, Ian held still as Don slowly, tenderly pulled his shirt off and helped him out of his pants, tossing them off the side of the bed. His fingertips caressed his skin and when Ian looked into his eyes he was surprised to find how much genuine affection was there. Stroking his hands through Don's hair, Ian leaned down and kissed him again. "Okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He kissed Ian again and had to fight his instinct to make the kiss hard and hungry and instead keep it gentle, even sweet.  
  
"Don," Ian murmured, caressing his face as they kissed. He kissed his way down Don's chest, teasing and sucking as he went along, learning and exploring his unique taste until he finally slipped Don's cock in his mouth and suckled.  
  
Don groaned, fingers digging into Ian's hair.  
  
Ian groaned around his mouthful of Don, getting an answering shiver. He pulled back a little, kissing the tip of his cock before swallowing him down again. Taking his time, Ian continued to lick and suck until he felt Don's thighs start to quiver under his hands, a sure sign that his arousal was spiking. He backed off and slid back up the bed, grabbing the lubricant as he went. Pushing, gently, he bent Don's leg back, slicking a finger and sliding it inside.  
  
Don moaned, spreading his legs wider in invitation. "Ian."  
  
"God, Don. You are so warm, tight..." Ian stroked his finger deeper into Don and then added a second, crooking them just so.  
  
Don shuddered and moaned.  
  
"That's it, Don," Ian purred, doing it again. He kissed him firmly as he quickly added a third and then lined himself up. Slowly, he pushed inside, feeling Don's body open to him.  
  
"Ian," Don moaned. He made himself look Ian in the eye as his hands wandered his body restlessly.  
  
Ian met his gaze and caressed his face once before thrusting experimentally.  
  
Don moaned and wrapped his legs around Ian.  
  
Shivering, Ian fought to control his arousal and not take Don hard and fast like his body was urging him to. Instead he set an easy pace, but not one so gentle that he'd drive them both crazy.  
  
Don gave Ian a long, tender kiss, letting him set the pace.  
  
"Don... god, Don," Ian chanted as he worked in and out of him. He lost himself easily in the perfection of Don's body, pleasure doubling back on pleasure until he wasn't sure he could take it any more. With his arousal and need steadily coming to a peak, he wrapped a hand around Don's cock and started to stroke him in time to his thrusts. "Let go, Don," he whispered. "Let go for me."  
  
Don came with a cry, arms locked around Ian.  
  
"Don!" Ian grunted, his rhythm momentarily thrown off by the force of Don's orgasm. He soon found it again and a few minutes later was following Don over the edge, moaning loudly through his release. After taking several beats to catch his breath, he slid from Don's body and retrieved a washcloth, running it under warm water before returning to clean Don off. "How do you feel?" he murmured.  
  
"Good," Don said softly. "You?"  
  
"Very good," Ian replied with a grin. "That was amazing."  
  
"Yeah, it was." He gave Ian a soft kiss.  
  
Ian stretched and then gathered Don in his arms. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? We could go out, see some of the sights here, hang around the hotel room..."  
  
"I could do some sightseeing."  
  
Smiling, Ian kissed Don playfully and handed him his pants.  
  
....  
  
They spent the day walking around Old City, retracing some of the steps of Benjamin Franklin and the founding fathers and looking at a crack in a really big bell. They ate a soft pretzel and debated going to eat a cheesesteak before settling on room service for dinner.  
  
The next morning, Don woke to the sound of his phone ringing and checked the ID before picking it up. "Morning, Charlie."  
  
"Hey, Don. Can you meet us for breakfast? Billy has something he wants to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah, sure buddy. Why don't you and Billy come over?" Don said, running his hand through his hair. He glanced over at Ian, smiling when he found him smiling back.  
  
"We'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Good," Don said, hanging up. He leaned over and kissed Ian. "Morning."  
  
"Morning," Ian said, caressing his face. "Charlie and Billy on their way?"  
  
"Yeah. Said Billy needs to talk to me about something. I think he's finally going to transfer."  
  
"Yeah? And how do you feel about that?"  
  
Don considered it. "I think it's great. I know it'll make Dad happy. He's always felt that Billy should be around more, give Charlie more attention. And he'd be a great asset to the office. Plus..." he glanced at Ian. "I miss him."  
  
"You can say it, Don. I won't be jealous."  
  
"No, no. Not like that. We never--I mean I wasn't... it wasn't like that between us. I miss his friendship."  
  
"Relax," Ian soothed. "It's okay. I know that's what you meant. And even if it wasn't, I don't think Billy's interested in straying and I know you wouldn't help him cheat on Charlie."  
  
Don took a deep breath. "Sorry. Told you I'm no good at this."  
  
"One step at a time, remember?" Ian said, kissing him again. "We should get dressed. They'll be here soon."  
  
"And then... you're off, right? To Colorado?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"I see," Don said, fighting to keep his voice normal. "We should get dressed."  
  
"Hey," Ian said, putting his hand on Don's arm. "I'd stay if I could."  
  
"I know. I'm just going to miss you," Don said, giving him a shy smile. Just then his phone rang. "Hi Charlie. Yeah, we're on our way down. We'll be right there. Do me a favor and order us some coffees? Thanks buddy."  
  
"Shower," Ian said, pulling Don with him. "And if you want--I'll try and make it to LA soon. I have a lot of unused vacation time."  
  
"I'd like that a lot," Don said, going with him willingly.  
  
They showered quickly, helping each other with the task, and then getting down to the lobby to meet Billy and Charlie.  
  
Billy and Charlie were sitting on the couch, both looking nervous.  
  
Don tried to give them both an encouraging smile as they sat down opposite them. They ordered quickly and then Don raised his eyebrows, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was thinking about transferring," Billy said cautiously.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Don said, taking a sip of his coffee and glancing at Ian. "Somewhere nearby us, I hope. Maybe my office?"  
  
"I was thinking more like your team. If there's an opening. And okay with you, of course."  
  
It took a moment for the full implication of Billy's words sink in but when they did, Don grinned widely. "You sure? You don't want your own team? Because there's definitely room for you on mine."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to work with you again. But Charlie thought it might be a problem."  
  
"Nah, I don't have a problem with it. As long as you can handle me being top dog for a change," Don said, dropping Billy a wink. "It'll be good to have you around. For Charlie, too."  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Charlie said softly, linking his hand with Billy's.  
  
Billy grinned. "I believe his exact words were 'you're independent and Don's . . . Don.'"  
  
"Well, what I meant was..." Charlie started, glancing nervously at Don.  
  
Don grinned and looked at Charlie, his eyebrows raised. "I'm sure you meant it with all possible brotherly love and affection."  
  
"Of course!" Charlie said instantly.  
  
"So, that's settled then," Don said. "How are you guys gonna get home?"  
  
"I think we'll drive. You going to fly back?"  
  
"Yeah. Megan's probably starting to wonder if I'm ever coming home. And I'm sure Dad's got to start getting worried by now." He glanced at Ian. "Ian's going to visit as soon as he can, too."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie said with a slow smile. "I'm glad. I really am. Don needs someone to keep him in line."  
  
"That, I can do," Ian said with a soft squeeze at the back of Don's neck.  
  
Don glowered at Charlie but said nothing. If this experience had been any indication, Ian was certainly one of a very short list of people that could wrench him out of his own head when he needed it most. And better, make him happy at the same time.  
  
They finished breakfast quickly, Billy and Ian starting to feel the pull of the road and anxious to get back on it. They said their goodbyes in the lobby.  
  
"Don't let him push too hard, and stay near the speed-limit," Don said, a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I'll see you when you get home."  
  
"Yes, Dad," Charlie intoned, rolling his eyes, but he squeezed Don's shoulder in thanks anyway. The four men shook hands and parted ways, Don going with Ian back up to the room to help him pack.  
  
"Hey, Ian?" Don said as he folded the last of Ian's shirts and put it in his bag.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, thanks. For everything. For coming out here and getting Charlie out safe and... after. It meant--it means a lot to me."  
  
Smiling gently, Ian cupped Don's face in his hand and pulled him into a long, thorough kiss. "You're welcome. And I'll see you soon. You won't get rid of me particularly easily now."  
  
"Wouldn't want to anyway," Don said, shouldering his own bag and heading out the door with Ian. They parted ways in the lobby, Ian heading for the garage and Don heading for a cab. It felt strange to be going home alone after everything that had happened, but he contented himself with the idea that though he'd almost lost his brother, he'd gotten back his best friend and gained a lover. All in all, it came out a wash. Smiling, Don relaxed into the cushions and let the scenery slide by.


End file.
